thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuka Kazami
200px |caption=Artwork from |thwiki= |thrp= *''Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded'' (Playable character, Possible opponent) *''Touhou: Incident Zero'' (Playable character, Possible opponent) |firstgame=Lotus Land Story (1998) |lastappearance=Hopeless Masquerade (2013, cameo) |species=Youkai |ability=Control over flowers}} Yuuka Kazami is an ancient and extremely powerful youkai from Touhou Project that first appeared as the primary antagonist of the PC-98 game Lotus Land Story, later going on to make re-appearances as a playable character in both Mystic Square and the Windows-era game Phantasmagoria of Flower View, which makes her one of only four characters to survive the transition from the PC-98 era to the Windows era, the others being Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Alice Margatroid; Yuuka would go on to appear in Hopeless Masquerade, but only as a background cameo on the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum stage. Character Biography Yuuka is a youkai who loves flowers and has the ability to control the direction in which they rise, which is used to point them in the direction of the sun in order for them to grow at the fastest possible rate; however, while this power isn't viewed as even remotely dangerous by itself, Yuuka's extreme levels of both physical and magical strength make her one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo, vastly compensating for her seemingly tame natural abilities as a youkai. Yuuka is by far and away the most feared youkai in Gensokyo, which comes about due to not only her high levels of physical and magic strength, but also in part due to her hair-trigger temper and having no qualms about destroying anyone who dares disturb her flowers; additionally, her dialogue in Mystic Square where she exclaims that "Genocide is just another game...", combined with her human friendship level being considered the absolute worst of all youkai, lends many to consider Yuuka a sadist that takes pleasure in murdering anyone who trespasses onto her territory for her own amusement. In Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded Uncharacteristic of a Touhou character, Yuuka fulfills the game's grappler archtype, completely devoid of any projectiles. Yuuka also sports the highest Life value in the game at 1200, making her very durable when coupled with her armored moves and high damage output. Though she has ways around them, Yuuka typically struggles with most keepaway characters like Alice and Eirin, but becomes extremely lethal when up close and pinning them in a corner. In Touhou: Incident Zero Yuuka returns as a playable character in Incident Zero as part of the initial starting roster. Yuuka still retains her grappler gameplay from Gensokyo Reloaded. While Yuuka herself hasn't changed that much, she benefits the most of the Type-C alignment, which compensates for her bad matchup against keepaway by granting her access to the Graze Dash, improving her mobility while providing her with projectile immunity. To add on to this, Type-C bombs can allow Yuuka to perform some high damage combos, only to suddenly cancel her animation into a command grab setup and become even more threatening. Category:Characters Category:Yuuka Kazami Category:Official Touhou Characters Category:Characters appearing in Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded Category:Characters appearing in Touhou: Incident Zero